


American Idol drabbles

by mandy_croyance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy_croyance/pseuds/mandy_croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short Kradam ficlets full of fluff and domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Idol drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2009-07-07 at http://mandy-croyance.livejournal.com/77081.html

**Kris/Adam | PG | 293 words  
Prompt: Post-Idol (AU). Kris and Adam make their first big purchase together as a (married or partnered) couple: the house of their dreams.**

The house is unlike anything Kris ever expected he would buy. It almost looks like a castle on the exterior, limestone turrets spiralling skyward from either end and an elaborate portico clad in white Italian marble. Inside, however, it looks and feels like Willy Wonka might have lived here once upon a time. Every room seems to be painted in a different colour: brights, pastels, faux finishes and murals. A zebra-striped room Kris thinks may have once been a salon. Every room is floored with a new material, each more rare and exotic than the last, and bejewelled with gravity-defying light fixtures that make him want to stare until he’s either figured them out or gone entirely blind.

The house, it reminds him of Adam. 

Adam, however, is not quite as certain when Kris takes him along on the second viewing.

“Don’t you think it’s all a little… much?” he asks, wandering down a corridor paved with milled copper and running his fingers along the hand-worked plaster walls.

Kris shrugs. It is a bit much. It’s a lot much; every room overpowers his senses in a way that makes his breath catch in his throat. But isn’t that the point? “I like it,” Kris says simply. “It makes me feel like… It makes me feel.” 

Adam looks at him with affectionate eyes and smiles. “Well, that decides it then, doesn’t it?” He reaches over to clasp Kris’s hand, the left one where Kris wears his ring. Adam’s ring. 

“What do you say we take the master bedroom for a test drive?” he suggests, running his fingers delicately across Kris’s palm in a way that always makes him shiver. 

Kris laughs and allows himself to be pulled in any direction Adam wants to go.

 

**Adam/Kris | PG | 407 words  
Prompt: future fic, established relationship, making dinner.**

It’s the world’s worst kept secret: Kris Allen is a genius in the kitchen.

A dinner party invitation to the Allen-Lambert household is perhaps one of the most coveted in all of Beverly Hills. Adam always makes sure that the table is immaculately set, that their guests’ glasses are topped up before they even run dry, and that the conversation never, ever falters; but it is his husband’s culinary wizardry that has everyone clamouring to their door and Adam could never begrudge them that. He doesn’t mind blending into the scenery just a little if it means that Kris stands out. Since they day they met, he never has. 

Adam missed the memo, though, if Kris had planned to hold another of their famous fetes tonight. He shrugs off his jacket and forty pounds of luggage in the foyer on the floor, inhaling deeply and wanting to be nowhere other than in Kris’s arms. Two months is too long to go without them.

He finds Kris in the kitchen, the delicious scents that had accosted Adam’s senses the moment he walked into the house wafting from the pot Kris is hunched over on the stove. 

“That smells like heaven,” Adam sighs.

Kris startles at the unexpected sound and nearly drops his wooden spoon. “You’re home early,” he says, turning and reaching out a hand. Adam takes it and pulls Kris in for a kiss. 

“I took an earlier flight,” he explains. “I missed you.” 

Kris rolls his eyes but gives himself over easily when Adam tips him back and kisses him again. 

“Are we having company?” Adam asks, finally releasing his husband and lifting the lid of the pot on the stove. Some sort of gumbo, he thinks. Kris had been talking about a Cajun recipe book he’d bought when they’d spoken last night. 

Kris shakes his head. “No, I just… Airplane food sucks.” 

“And you wanted me to have something good and hearty when I got home, is that it?” Adam teases. “You were going to have it all set out on the table with candles and everything, I bet. Like some sort of domestic goddess.” 

Kris scoffs. “I was going to have me all set out on the table with candles and everything. I just figured we’d work up an appetite.” 

Adam gazes at him adoringly. “Man after my own heart, I swear,” he declares and reaches over to turn down the dial on stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ontd_ai drabble meme. These are works of fiction and do not depict real events.


End file.
